Clothes bags heretofore provided in the prior art comprise in general, fabric bag formed with an open top and provided with a drawstring type closure. Although effective in the primary function of holding clothes, such prior art clothes bag do not provide a neat appearance as they are either stored on the floor in a closet or are suspended from a hook by means of the drawstring.
Utilization of a clothes bag merely stored on the floor is inconvenient as it must be picked up and held while attempting to simultaneously maintain the top open and either insert or remove articles of clothing. In the case of a clothes bag suspended from a hook by means of the drawstring, the opening will be closed and must first be opened. In either case, utilization is inconvenient and difficult thereby materially detracting from usefulness of prior art clothes bags for storage.